


Counting Flowers on the Wall

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, Slice of Life, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are looking at houses.  Too bad the one they love has something wrong with it.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Flowers





	Counting Flowers on the Wall

Counting Flowers on the Wall  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are looking at houses. Too bad the one they love has something wrong with it.   
Prompt: Flowers  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Counting Flowers on the Wall   
Warnings: I watch way too much HGTV.   
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1299  
Beta: Bluewolf  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

Blair had asked Jim if they could look for a house, one that had more room<,> and Jim had surprisingly agreed. They started looking in their price range right away. So far they hadn’t seen anything that spoke to either of them. 

Sunday afternoon, the phone rang. Blair answered, “Sandburg.”

“Blair, I have a new house on the market and I think you both might like it. It needs some minor touch-ups but other than that, it looks very solid. Would you like to see it?” Barb, their real estate agent<,> asked. 

“Can we see it in two hours?” 

“That would be perfect. The address is 8482 East 32nd Street. I think this might be the one for you.”

“I hope so, Barb. We’ll see you there in two hours,” Blair said happily and then hung up the house phone. 

When Blair turned around, Jim smiled and asked, “So this might be the one, eh? Does that mean it has actual floors and everything? We’ve been seeing some really bad houses lately. I hope this one is in better shape.”

“Me too, Jim. I’m keeping good thoughts.”

Both men got ready and were out the door an hour and a half later. They wanted to get to the house early so they could look over the neighborhood and the outside of the house.

Jim drove up and parked and smiled. “From the outside it looks great. We wouldn’t have to change a thing. I love brick houses. They look so neat and tidy. And the landscaping is wonderful. Just beautifully done. Let’s keep our fingers crossed that the inside is as nice as the outside. I love this neighborhood. Being on a cul-de-sac is very nice too.”

“Very quiet street. I sure hope the inside looks as great as the out. I’m in love with it already.” 

“So am I. I hope that Barb shows up soon. She’s usually early, so maybe we won’t have to wait too long.”

Jim had no sooner said the words and Barb drove up behind them and parked. When she got out, so did Jim and Blair.

“What do you think of the outside, guys?”

Jim smiled. “We’re in love with it already. I hope it looks as good inside.”

“Does it need a lot of work?” Blair asked. 

“Just one room. Dreadful wallpaper. I can’t see you guys ever liking it. So that would all have to be taken down and painted. But other than that, the house is in good shape. It’s going to go fast, so if you like it, put in a bid.”

“I suggest we see it first,” Jim teased. 

Barb laughed along with Blair and they walked up the front door. Even the front door was great. “Did you notice the double car garage for the winter?”

“Yes, Barb, Jim noticed that right away. I love this house.”

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/ranch_house_zpslmxrynim.jpeg.html)

Jim was chomping at the bit. “Let’s get in there and see it…”

Barb opened up the front door and the men were shocked at how nice the house was for the price. 

“Barb, this is in our price range?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t show it to you if it was too expensive. I wouldn’t do that to you.”

Blair just stood there looking at everything. The house was empty so they could imagine what they could do with each room. “The living room is great and so is the dining room. I like having a separate dining room, don’t you, Jim? Makes it nicer for poker night.”

“I agree. There is plenty of space in this house. Is that a gas fireplace?”

“Yes, I know you wanted wood, Jim, but I still wanted to show you this one.”

Blair looked at the fireplace and said, “It looks really nice. I don’t mind it at all. Do you, Jim?”

“No, if that’s the only thing wrong, we’re okay.”

Barb said, “I told you there is one bedroom that needs work. It’s the master.”

“Of course it is,” Jim joked. 

Blair walked into the kitchen and said, “Oh man, this is a great kitchen. I love it.”

Barb showed them the main bathroom, two bedrooms that were fairly small and then showed them the master bedroom. Blair burst out laughing when they walked into the room. And Jim couldn’t help it, he joined in. The rest of the house was so tame and now this. All four walls were done with the wallpaper and it wasn’t like they could live with it for a while. It was something that had to come down fast.

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/32-467_1_zpskp1tiauv.jpg.html)

“It would take a few hours to get all the paper down, but then you could paint the room and it would be lovely. Did you notice the wood floors throughout the house? And let’s not forget there is a bathroom off your bedroom.”

Jim and Blair walked into the master bathroom and both men laughed. It had the same wallpaper up. 

“I take it this was a single woman?” Blair asked. 

“No, it was a married couple. They took down all the other wallpaper and redecorated the rooms but didn’t have time to do this before they left Cascade. Now come and see the patio and back yard.”

Jim was mentally placing his grill and chairs on the patio and Blair was thinking about how nice it would be for entertaining their friends. 

“I’d like to make an offer right now. I don’t want to lose it,” Jim said. “That’s fine with you, right?” He looked at Blair knowing the answer already. 

“Let’s make that offer and give them what they are asking. I agree with Jim, we don’t want to lose it. This house is perfect for us.”

“I loved how tall the ceilings are for a ranch home. There isn’t anything I don’t like other than the wallpaper. We can have a party to take it all down,” Jim said. 

Barb went off into the kitchen and left Jim and Blair alone. They talked about how nice it would be to have a bathroom off their bedroom and how much work the wallpaper was going to be. Barb walked back in and said, “You’re now the proud owners of the flower house.”

Jim and Blair hugged each other and then Barb. 

They knew they wouldn’t get the house for about a month, but they could start planning in their heads. And they had already started. 

Blair looked over at Jim and asked, “Are you sure you want to get rid of the flowers on the wall?”

Jim laughed and answered, “Hell yes, I’m sure. Now, what are we going to do with the second bedroom? Will that be your office? The spare bedroom will be for Naomi. I’m excited, Chief.”

“That makes two of us. I brought the camera so we could take before and after pics. Should we take some of the master bedroom?”

“Yes, that would be good. Then everyone knows what they’ll be up against.”

Barb smiled at the two men planning their new life and knew she had made the right decision to show them that house, that day. It was perfect for them.

The drive home had Blair talking non-stop about things they needed to do and didn’t need to do. Basically, they only needed work in the master bedroom which was a good thing.

The end


End file.
